The Rumor Mill
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Students and staff are noticing odd behavior from Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. What could be happening? Written for Round 6 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Speech] "You didn't hear it from me, but,"

Word Count (excluding header and AN): 1017

Beta: Tigger

AN- We don't know all that much about Lysander and Lorcan, but in my head they're fraternal twins. My headcanon is that Lysander takes after Luna (a dreamer) and Lorcan takes after Rolf (more of a realist).

* * *

"You didn't hear it from me, but Rose's hair is completely infested with Wrackspurts. She's practically glowing."

"For the last time, Lysander, Wrackspurts aren't real," Lorcan sighed. He glanced up at his imaginative twin; his mirror image in every way except their eyes. "You know what Dad says."

"Well, Mum knows that they are real. She theorizes that they're invisible to anyone without grey eyes. You were just unlucky enough to get Dad's eye color."

Lorcan rolled his emerald eyes. "Supposing that they are real, why are they hiding out in Rose's hair?"

"They invade a person's mind when they are preoccupied thinking about something or someone. They're always affiliated with strong emotions. I wonder who Rose is thinking about?"

"Why do you assume it's a person? She could be thinking about anything from Ancient Runes to Zonko's."

"Just look at her," Lysander said.

Lorcan gazed across the room to the girl in question. She was absently twirling a lock of her riotous red curls around her finger as she read. She looked up and scanned the room, clearly looking for someone but coming up short. She sighed while returning to her book.

' _Perhaps Lysander is on to something,_ ' Lorcan thought.

* * *

"You didn't hear it from me, but Albus has actually been doing well in his classes!" Fred whispered to James.

James snorted. "If that's true, it'll be a relief to Mum and Dad. He usually scrapes by with Acceptables. Where'd you hear that?"

"I had detention with Flitwick last night. He had me cleaning out his desk and I found some of his grade books. I couldn't resist taking a peek for my friends and family members. I was shocked to see that Albus is getting O's in Charms now. I asked Dominique if she knew anything. You know how she's a teaching assistant for Transfiguration? Well, she says that Albus has risen to the top of his class."

"Impressive," James said, honestly. "The days of people teasing him for being the Slytherin Squib seem to be over for good."

"You still tease him," Fred pointed out.

"Well, he's my brother. I have to do it. But I am proud of him. I wonder what caused the big turn around?"

"No clue," Fred said with a shrug. "But I hope he keeps it up."

* * *

"Ye din't hear it from me, but I jus' saw Scorpius Malfoy lurking around the second floor girls' lavatory."

"I really don't appreciate it when members of the staff spread around student gossip," Minerva tsked.

"I know. I know. But I jus' thought that I should let ye know that there's a male student hanging out by the girls' loo."

"That's not just any restroom, Hagrid." She paused while the gears turned in his head. She saw the moment that his eyes lit up with the truth. "Furthermore, Mr. Malfoy has my permission to be there."

"Oh," Hagrid said. "That's good then. But why? This isn't some sort of Heir of Slytherin thing all over again, is it?"

"I'd hoped that you weren't prejudiced towards Mr. Malfoy based on the actions of some of his family members." She leveled a stern look at him.

Hagrid looked sheepish. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. Sorry. It's jus' weird that he'd want to spend time there."

"All you need to know is that nothing nefarious is occurring." Hagrid nodded before she continued. "And please, restrain yourself from perpetuating the rumor mill. I'm certain that if you'd have just asked Mr. Malfoy what he was doing, he'd have been truthful with you."

* * *

"I think Hagrid saw me walking into the bathroom," Scorpius said as he threw his school bag into the corner of the Chamber. "I still don't understand why we can't just meet up in the Room of Requirement." Even though the skeletal remains of the Basilisk had been removed, the Chamber of Secrets was still a bit eerie.

"Too many people have access to the Room of Requirement," Rose pointed out. "It wouldn't allow us the privacy we need. It's just lucky that I overheard my dad teasing Uncle Harry with some old Parseltongue and I was able to memorize the right sounds."

"Your perfect echoic memory is one of your many talents," he complimented.

Grinning, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss.

Scorpius took the opportunity and wrapped his long arms around her, deepening the kiss. She happily indulged.

"Oi! Enough with that already," Albus called as he entered the chamber a few minutes later. "I'm going to be sick if I have to watch you two macking on each other."

Scorpius flipped his best friend the bird, but pulled away from Rose.

"You're late," Rose said.

"I ran into James. He said that he'd heard that I was doing better in my classes. He actually said that he was proud of me."

Rose smiled. "That's great, Albus."

"It's all thanks to you. These extra study session have really helped me out."

"Me too," Scorpius added. "My marks in Potions have gone way up. You're amazing, Rose."

"You are both putting in the hard work. I'm just here to give you advice and point you in the right direction," Rose said, trying to deflect the praise but blushing nonetheless. "I'm just glad that it's allowed me to become close to Albus again. And to get to know you."

Scorpius gave her a wolfish grin. Albus made retching sounds.

Suddenly, the smile on Scorpius's face was replaced with a look of wonder.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You've got these little lights sparkling in your hair," Scorpius said as he grazed one of her curls. "You're so beautiful."

Rose yanked a lock forward. "What? I can't see anything."

His stormy grey eyes met her warm brown.

"Ugh," Albus gagged. "Can you knock off the flirting for a little while? We've got O.W.L.s coming up next month and I really need help with star charts in Astronomy."

Rose blinked and the spell between herself and Scorpius was broken. She smiled at her cousin and said, "Sure, Albus. Let's get started."


End file.
